The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, particularly to a liquid crystal display suitable for a notebook-type personal computer (hereafter referred to as a notebook PC) and a word processor (hereafter referred to as a WP) which are superior in the portability and must be compact, lightweight, thin, and of low-power-consumption.
At present, two thirds of laptop computers (hereafter referred to as laptop PCs) are notebook PCs superior in the portability. It is said that all laptop PCs become notebook PCs in several years.
As a tape carrier package (TCP) for liquid crystal driver (hereafter referred to as a TCP for liquid crystal driver) suitable for the notebook PC, a TCP for liquid crystal driver which is called a narrow TCP system, that is, a so-called slim TCP or micro TCP (hereafter referred to as a micro TCP) is proposed which has a slim filamentary liquid-crystal-driving LSI chip with 80- or 160-channel output. Moreover, this system is contrived so as to minimize the number of curvatures on a tape pattern by adjusting the bump pitch of the LSI chip to the outer lead pitch to the utmost.
However, because the aspect ratio increases in order to adjust the bump pitch of the LSI chip to the outer lead pitch, various kinds of contrivance are necessary to decrease the stress applied to the LSI chip during bonding of inner leads.
By mounting the micro TCP of this type on a liquid crystal panel, it is possible to decrease the size of periphery, that is, a so-called frame (hereafter referred to as a frame) of the liquid crystal panel and make a liquid crystal module compact, thin, and lightweight.
However, these proposed micro TCPs cannot meet market demands in view of their cost because it is necessary to further decrease the cost of the liquid crystal module for notebook PC.
Moreover, even in view of the reliability of a liquid crystal module after mounting a micro TCP on a liquid crystal panel, stress concentration on an inner lead and an input-side outer lead increases by a value equivalent to the decrease of TCP width and wiring disconnection or the like occurs.
In the case of the above prior art, no consideration is made to increase the yield for manufacturing micro TCPs including the yield for manufacturing LSI chips, the yield for manufacturing TCP tapes, and the yield for mounting LSI chips on TCP tapes. Therefore, there are limits for decreasing the costs of the micro TCP, liquid crystal module, and notebook PC and improving their reliability.